The invention relates to an improved seat suspension system using a unique roller and channel or guide assembly as part of the suspension system. Typically, seat suspensions use roller assemblies mounted to shafts and adapted to cycle back and forth in metal channels or guides. The roller assemblies are often associated with a scissor arm which, in turn, operates in conjunction with a spring and shock absorber to increase the comfort of the occupant in the seat.
However, due to the difficulty and/or costliness of maintaining manufacturing tolerances or through use and associated wear, the optimal positioning or tolerance between the roller assemblies and their respective guides is often difficult to achieve and maintain. In operation of the seat suspension, a precise tolerance between the two components is desired since unwanted play produces axially movement that accelerates wear and causes potential discomfort to the occupant.